


Warm Tea

by Vermilion_Blues



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: + 25000 headcanons, Fluff, Gen, Such as:, also thomas is reading a book and the sides are hearing it like an audio book basically, and the sides can also influence thomas’s thoughts but can’t control it directly, and they drink tea, it’s basically just a happy relaxation day, it’s just warm tbh, just wanted to write a happy story about the sides relaxing, logan and patton both do paperwork for their roles in the brain, short and sweet, what’s the opposite of horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Blues/pseuds/Vermilion_Blues
Summary: That’s why,Roman thinks, shaking his head to clear it,days like this are so important.





	Warm Tea

**Author's Note:**

> so many headcanons  
> so many  
> they’re in the tags but if i missed something lemme know and i’ll explain it yeet  
> basically i was annoyed with how some people characterize the sides and was planning on having this focus on logan (bc his characterization annoys tammy the most sometimes) and then i typed out “roman” and just went with it

Peace was hard to come across in the mindscape. Being in control of someone’s ideas and thoughts was a full time job, especially with someone as busy as Thomas, of course, and although the sides did adore their lives, and Thomas himself, they were always doing something.

Even at night, when even Virgil was passed out in bed, Roman was awake painting dreams across Thomas’s eye lids, letting the lack of logic allow him to do whatever his mind wished, including, unfortunately, worsening the occasional nightmare that seemed to slip through.

_That’s why_ , Roman thinks, shaking his head to clear it, _days like this are so important._

Thomas was sitting in his own couch, drinking tea and reading a book. The words drifted through the commons, pouring over the sides who were all curled up next to each other on the couch, each drinking from their own mugs. Occasionally, Roman would see one of the others close their eyes, a look of concentration on their face, and would soon feel the slight shift in Thomas’s thought process as they sent him their thoughts and reactions to the story.

While not directly talking to him, each side did have the ability to affect Thomas’s thought processes as part of their job. The most common two who affected Thomas while reading where Patton and Roman, both of them connecting him to the book and allowing him to get lost in the story. If it was a non-fiction story then Logan would be at the front, but Virgil was generally barely a part of reading time, usually just helping with noticing foreshadowing and other suspicious writing tools.

There was a note book on Roman’s lap that was filled with his loose scribbles, half baked ideas and concepts that the book inspired. He would go through them later in a brainstorming session with Thomas, and turn the potentials into actual ideas and then into real concepts with the help of the others.

Roman glanced over as Virgil shifted, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder, legs pulled up in front of him. His eyes were closed as his hands wrapped tighter around his tea, but he didn’t look like he was sending any message, just listening to the story Thomas was reading.

A peaceful smile worked it’s way onto Roman’s face as he bought a hand through his hair. He glanced to the other side, watching Logan and Patton categorize the information that was being entered into the head as Thomas read, papers appearing and disappearing around them as they worked. There was a thick blue binder next to them, and Roman knew that the binder was full of Logan and Virgil’s theories for the story, as well as Patton and Roman’s notes about Thomas’s opinions on the characters.

The room was warm, cozy, and the blankets that they had piled on only helped instead of overheating. Roman ha maximized the cozy aspect by conjuring a light rainstorm on the outside of the commons, which led to a light pap-pap-pap sound on the windows and a lack of strong sunlight from the outside.

He lifted up his mug, taking a sip of the perfect mixture of tea, sugar, and milk, and sighed happily. The story they were listening to was getting closer to the climax, and the ideas he was getting were getting more and more inspired. He felt Virgil shifting next to him and knew that the smaller side was drifting into sleep as Thomas fell more and more relaxed, completely engaged into his book.

Roman smiled. There were always hundreds of thousands of things that could happen in the mindscape, good and bad, but at this moment, everything felt infinitesimal and calm.

**Author's Note:**

> now i want tea


End file.
